Before the Sun Sets
by UmbraLunae
Summary: As the ward of Nedd Stark, she joins her uncle and cousins down to Kings Landing and swears to keep Sansa safe when Nedd is arrested. As time passes and the realm gets ready for the wedding of the king, Shilo catches the eye of a certain prince of Dorne. Oberyn/OC
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So this is my new GoT story. It's an Oberyn/OC story story. **

******Author : UmbraLunae**  
**Category: Tv Shows, Game of Thrones**  
**Disclaimer : I own nothing but Shilo Arryn**  
**Genre: Romance/Adventure**  
**Pairing: Oberyn/OC**  
**Rating: M**  
**Summary: The ward of Ned and Catelynn Stark, and daughter of Jon and Lysa Arryn, goes to Kings Landing with her Uncle and cousins. When Ned is arrested for being a traitor, she swears to keep her cousins safe. Distraught that she lost Arya, is held hostage with Sansa. But when the guests for Joffery and Margery's wedding start arriving, she finds she catches the eye of the Dornish prince Oberyn.**  
**Title : Before the Sun Sets**  
**Warning: Lemon, swearing and violence.**

* * *

_The dark haired girl followed Lord Varys, otherwise known as The Spider, through the varies tunnels leading to the holding cells. He had told her that he was taking her to see her uncle, Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, who had requested to see his niece as quickly as possible. She wasn't sure when the request had been made but Lord Varys had come to her the previous evening and knew she would have to keep this a secret from Sansa. Sadly, she hadn't seen Arya since she had left her with her dancing master Syrio. Lord Varys had advised her to wear a head scarf as to hide her identity, and as they stood outside the cell, Varys turned to the sixteen year old,_

_"Now, dear child, I must warn you; Your uncle is in a bad way. Now you did keep this meeting a secret from sweet Sansa, didn't you?"_

_"Yes, Lord Varys."_

_"Oh, my dear sweet lady, I assure I am no Lord; despite the large number of those that call me as such, I am no lord." Varys smiled at her and then down at the small basket of food she had made up, and handed her the lantern. "Now, dear one I have been able to grant you ten minutes, fifth teen at the most, with your uncle. When the time if up we must go child, you understand?"_

_"Yes, of course."_

_Shilo walked through the cell door, holding the latern up and still straining to see her uncle._

_"Shilo? Is that you?"_

_She couldn't have been happier to hear his voice and quickly went to him. Without thinking, she quickly hugged her uncle who returned the hug. Ned was glad to see at least one of his girls; No, Shilo wasn't his daughter, but she was his ward and niece. Ned and Catelyn had brought her up since she was five years old, Shilo was as good as his daughter. He knew he couldn't ask Sansa or Arya to come to him in this dirty cell, they were both too young. He knew it was unfair to ask this of her, but out of the three of them she was the most mature. Shilo, sharing the same age as his son Robb was 16, technically a woman and ready for marriage; but Nedd couldn't find it in himself to set her up with a lord and send her from Winterfell, she was content with cousins. _

_Shilo pulled the basket over and started to rummage through it, "When Lord Varys told me you had requested to see me, he did drop a hint or two that you may be hungry, so I brought you a few things uncle. It isn't much but..."_

_"I'm sure it's more then enough, sweet girl."_

_Shilo pulled out a skin of water and held it to Ned's lips, she knew he was probably capable of doing this but she had heard the plans of King Joffery and the queen regent Cersei, and she knew he did not have long left in this world. Before he entered the world of Gods and joined her father, she could at least make things a bit easier. She then took the bread and cheese and grapes out of the basket and allowed her uncle to pick at them as he pleased._

_"Shilo, sweet lady, I need you to know something." Ned turned to his niece, fearing she already knew his fate. "I fear my time is up, I can only hope that the king will have mercy on me and spare my life but...Shilo, I need you to promise me...you will look after Sansa and Arya. Look after my girls."_

_Shilo, cross with herself as her tears slipped down her cheeks, lowered her head. "I'm sorry Uncle, I regret to tell you that I have already failed. The day you were arrested, they sent soldiers for us. Sansa and I were with the Septa, Arya was with her dancing master...there hasn't been a hair of Arya seen since."_

_Nedd looked at the openly weeping girl in front of him and knew she meant every word. Shilo was so sorry she had lost Arya and Nedd reached out, rubbing her arm to comfort her. He knew it was not her fault but he knew she was also racked with guilt._

_"Now, there dear girl." He spoke to her in a stern yet gentle voice. "You have not defied me nor lost your cousin. I will see to Arya..."_

_"But how?"_

_"Hush Shilo and listen. We have little time together now, I will see to arrangement being made about Arya, I will have her safe, as her sister and cousin will be. Shilo, lovely girl, promise me that you will keep Sansa safe. I fear she is naive about the world, her dreams, full of pretty gowns and charming princes, may soon be shattered and I need her to be safe and well."_

_"Yes Uncle, I swear."_

_"Swear it by the Old Gods and the New. Swear by the house of your father and the house of your mother."_

_"I swear it by the Old Gods and the New. I swear it by House Arryn of my father and House Tully of my mother."_

_"You know the words of your house?"_

_Shilo nodded meekly, "Yes."_

_"The House of your father? And your mother?"_

_"Yes Uncle."_

_"And the words of your father?"_

_"As high as honour."_

_"And that of your mother?"_

_" . Honour."_

_"Good girl, Shilo. Sansa will need you, she will need her cousin and a friend, a teacher and a guardian. Love her Shilo, more then anything or anyone."_

_"Yes Uncle, always."_

_Nedd hugged her smaller frame to his as the cell door opened and there stood Varys._

_"You're welcome to keep the gifts from your sweet nice, but the falcon must now fly. Come child." Varys said softly to the two of them._

_Nedd let go of her and spoke again, "Swear it by the house of your uncle Shilo."_

_Shilo stood up and dusted her dress off, "I swear it by my Lord Uncle's House. The House Stark of Winterfell."_

_Nedd watched as this niece, whom he had watched grow into a young woman, walked away from him, "And the words of mine?"_

_"I know them Uncle Nedd."_

_"Say them."_

_Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell watched as she turned to him in the doorway. She was a blank canvas, her face showed no indication of how she felt, a trait she had picked up from Catelynn. In a steady voice she said his words, "Winter is coming."_

_Nedd nodded and watched as Varys lead her away before saying, "That is child, I pray the Gods take mercy on you and Sansa and Arya. May they forbid my life, as long as they keep you safe._

* * *

**Well there you go! Tell me what you think! This was the prologue to the story, which I think I will start in season three and lead up to season four. But tell me what you think?**

**_UmbraLunae_**


	2. Chapter One

**So I'm glad you enjoyed the prologue and it wasn't too weird. Also I notice just now when Shilo was saying the words of House Tully it didn't come out write. It was meant to be "Family. Duty. Honour." Also "You're welcome to keep the gifts from your sweet niece."**

**Silently Tearful - Thanks for your review. I kind of know where it's going but hopefully I do it justice!**

**Guest - IKR? There is not enough Oberyn love out there! No clue why! Not only was Pedro Pascal an amazing actor (as well as gorgeous!), but I found the character pretty interesting! I found him to be playful, but he knew what he wanted. Season 3, seemed like a good place to me so you can get to know Shilo a bit, and her relationship with Sansa builds. There will be flashbacks to the previous seasons as well.**

**BustedWitch - Thanks for the review, I checked and there wasn't any spelling mistakes! Spell check is good like that, there were a few words missed out, but I pointed those out already ^^ Thanks for the interest though, i wasn't sure if anyone would be.**

**Guest - Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the story.**

**So I was thinking about when to start this and I didn't want you all to wait too long for our lovely Prince Oberyn to make an entrance. So this will start about ep 5 of Series 3.**

* * *

Shilo wandered in Kings Landing, her cousin Sansa was enjoying the company of Margery Tyrell; the two sat talking and doing their needlework. Shilo, had long grown bored of her needlework and spent her time wandering Kings Landing when she was not with Sansa and Margery. The dark haired girl was enjoying the sun in one of the court yards when she heard foot steps draw close, and hid in of of the shadowed corners, though she was nearing her 18th name day, Shilo still feared those in the castle. Knowing, should she put one pretty little slipper out of line, she could be following her Uncle Nedd's fate. Shilo slunk down the wall, pulling her knees to her chest and gathering her skirts so not an inch of her could be seen.

"...almost as generous to those who help us as he is unpleasant to those who don't." The regal voice said, Shilo recognized it to be Queen Cersei. "You have a good working relationship with the Tyrells, I thought you might look into it before you leave the capital."

"I shall do my best."

_Little Finger_, Shilo thought, _that's Little Finger._

"Thank you, and your best shall prove better then when I asked you to locate Arya Stark."

"I assure you that I will."

_Will? What what? _Shilo thought as she heard a pair of foot falls leave them. That meant one still stood. Shilo hid in her hiding spot waiting for the other to leave. Arya. _The Queen mentioned Arya, so she wanted her...I suppose three hostages are better then two. And it would play better the them to have two wolves instead of a wolf and falcon._ Shilo knew that there was always a possibility that should the Joffery come to some sort of an arrangement with Robb, there was always a possibility that they would just take Sansa, Shilo was no wolf. She was a falcon, daughter of Jon Arryn. As for her mother, it was well known that Lysa Arryn disliked Shilo almost as much as Cersei disliked Tyrion.

"You can come out now."

Shilo's heart stopped beating, surely Little Finger didn't mean her?

"My lady?"

Shilo knew how persistent he could be and decided to get the scolding over and done with. She stood up and smoothed out her grey dress before walking out to stand in front of him; he looked almost excited that it was her. She knew of his fondness for Tully women, and made sure that he was never alone with Sansa. Something about him creeped her out. Unlike her mother, her aunt and her cousin Shilo did not have the Tully auburn hair. Instead she sported dark brown locks, her uncle Nedd had told her that he could remember Jon Arryn having the same thick, dark hair years ago, back when Nedd was a boy and Jon was a young man. Shilo had the same eye shape as her mother and her nose was almost like the button nose then her mother and younger brother, whom she had only met once or twice, had.

"Lady Shilo." Little Finger said with a small smile and looked her once over. "Such a sombre colour for such a beautiful day?"

"My Uncle had it made for me before he passed, a present for my 17th name day. It is one of my favourites." And it was no lie, the dress was made of light grey material with dark grey lining and under skirts. The outer corset was an intensely dark blue, with silver stitching that looked like wings. On the skirt along with hem line were were tiny wolves, fish and falcons. Yes it was a rather dull coloured dress and Shilo did prefer her bright colours, but this was her most precious one. It was a representation of everything she held precious. "I just felt like having it on, it makes it feel like my family close, all of my family."

"How sentimental." Lord Baelish said. "I was passing a wonder, how much of my conversation with the queen did you hear?"

"Not much Lord Baelish. Just.."

"Petyr, call me Petyr when we're alone."

"Lord Petyr..." Shilo had heard him say the same thing to Sansa, and the smile lit his face when he heard Sansa or Shilo call him by his first name was...slimy. "I only heard that you were to leave the capital soon and that you tried to find my cousin Arya."

"Nothing else?"

"No, my lord. I swear my the old gods and the new."

Little Finger stared at her, searching her for any hint of a lie and Shilo stared back defiantly. Sansa would have looked away, uneasy and blushing at the ground. The stare also made Shilo feel uneasy but she was not about to let him see any of that, her face was blank but for the determination to not let him win.

"As you say my lady."

"May I be on my way now Lord Petyr?" Shilo asked, her voice laced with an innocence that reminded her of Sansa only a year or so prior. Shilo had noticed his eyes darken, something that happened every time she and Sansa obeyed when they called him Petyr. "I must go find my cousin. The lady Margery had asked us to come to her chambers. And Lady Olenna had asked for a private word."

"Becoming rather friendly with the Tyrell's aren't we?"

"They're a friendly family, my lord." Shilo answered, playing to his game as she swayed slightly, her skirts twirling round her feet. "The Tyrell family have been very kind to Sansa and I. May I go?"

"Of course Lady Shilo, don't let me keep you."

Shilo had turned from him before he gave her leave and could hear the smirk in his voice. Shilo walked with a straight back and confidence, striding away from him until she knew she was definitely outside his ear shot and eye sight before picking up her skirts and running through the halls back to the rooms she shared with Sansa. The two of them weren't meant to share rooms, they shared a little garden space and mini courtyard since the two of them had been moved to ground level rooms but aside from that and a small lounge room, they had separate bedrooms. One night shortly after Lord Stark had been killed, Shilo had awoken to the sound of her door being opened. Quiet foot falls had padded across the room, and when Shilo sat up her eyes had fallen onto her younger cousin. Sansa stood at the foot of Shilo's bed, a robe wrapped round her to hide the white night gown. Shilo saw the stray, wet trails on Sansa's cheeks and the red rimmed eyes, and Shilo pulled the bed covers aside to allow her younger cousin to crawl in beside her. From then on, the two girls shared a bed many night.

* * *

Shilo had ran all the back to her rooms, despite knowing that Sansa would not be there. She needed to calm herself, she had not heard much but any private conversation with the queen was always an important one, Shilo just didn't know what it meant. Something about the Tyrells, but with nothing else to go on, she felt the information would do the same good if it fell on deaf ears. She walked to the basin on the chest drawers, and dipped her hands into the cool water, relishing in the feel of it before splashing some on her face. Shilo took her hair out of the tight bun on the crown of her head, and re done it in a lazy, loose braid before leaving the rooms to find Margery and Sansa.

"Shilo? Is that you? Let me walk with you."

Shilo turned to see Lady Olenna walk towards her and stopped so the Tyrell grandmother could catch up.

"It's nice to you, Lady Olenna."

"And you child, off to anywhere in particular?"

"Just looking for Sansa and Margery...I meant Lady Margery."

"It's alright girl, Margery likes you and your cousin and considers you her friends, friends take no heed with formality." Lady Olenna said, "Give me your arm girl, let me link with you and walk a bit slower. We can share that word now if you please."

Shilo did as asked, linking arms with the Queen of Thorns and slowing her pace. "What is this about my lady?"

"Are you aware of our invitation for Sansa?"

"To take her to High Garden? Yes I am, there is little Sansa keeps from me."

"You should know the little as well, to keep her safe."

"And will she be safe at High Garden?"

"Yes."

"Is this part of some Capital scheme?"

"A scheme, yes. But not of the Capital, I swear we will keep her safe child, I think even Margery would grow to dislike me a little if I broke that promise."

"As long as she is safe."

"You seem aware that the invitation..-"

"Does not extend to me? Yes, I'm just the daughter of Jon Arryn, another traitor to the king but Sansa is princess of the North now, she needs to be kept safe. Out of the clutches of King Joffery, the evil little monster that he is."

"You have no fear, do you child?" Lady Olenna stopped and faced Shilo, her hand still touching Shilo's arm, "To speak so freely of the king in his own castle?"

"I've nothing to loose. They can't find Arya, and they can't kill Sansa. They can do nothing to me."

"But kill you."

"Death does not scare me, but as I was saying my lady, Sansa, sister of Robb Stark. Robb has claimed himself to be the King in the North, the Stark's are royalty now, Sansa a princess, but she has always been my cousin, my family. She needs to be kept safe, but I will not hand her over so freely, I want the details of when you plan to depart and your route if you please. And I promise you, should Sansa suffer at your hands or because of your actions, you will pay for it. Sansa is my family, and I will not allow her to be hurt."

Lady Olenna looked at Shilo, studying her carefully. She had been slightly wrong about the falcon, her time in Winterfell caused her to become more of a wolf, but Shilo would always be the pretty falcon, the daughter of Jon Arryn. "It takes a certain kind of person to call the king a monster when they knew there are eyes and ears everywhere; but it takes a special kind of person to threaten me. I'm impressed Shilo, and I swear to you that your cousin will be safe, but know this. I'll let you off this once for threatening me, should it happen again, you'll find out why tell call me the Queen of Thorns."

Shilo nodded. Had she really just done that? She just threatened Lady Olenna? The old woman could be bold and blunt, but she had kind to Sansa and Shilo.

"Now, Margery said something about taking Sansa to watch Loras, they should be in the courtyard by our chambers. Go on, off with you. I need to speak with my oaf of a son."

Shilo took her leave and went straight to the courtyard. She saw Ser Loras fighting, and Margery and Sansa sitting, and chatting and went over to them, sitting at Sansa's feet.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Of course not, cousin. Where have you been?"

"I just need solitude, you know what I'm like Sansa. I went for a walk."

Shilo was unsure if Margery was aware that Sansa had spoke to her of plans of her little trip but said nothing of it. As the day passed the three of them gossiped of Ser Loras and the royal wedding. Margery and Sansa bragged about their homes, the beauty of High Garden and the rough comfort of Winterfell. Shilo told them what she could remember of the Vale. They sahred stories of their child hood, and lazed in the sun until it set then Sansa and Shilo retired back to their chambers for a small meal. When the stars came out, Shilo tucked herself into bed as her cousin joined her and the tow lay in bed, facing each other. Sansa spoke the plans for her trip, not once realising that Shilo would not be joining her before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

** Hey so there is chapter one! I'm sorry if I spelt any of their names wrong. But let me know what you think of the chapter.**

**Umbralunae**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hey guys! Thank you all for reviewing or adding to your favourites or following! **

**TWD - Glad you're enjoying!**

**SweishFanFictionLover - Awesome? So I guess you enjoyed it, huh? You flatter me! Boosted me up to know you think I'm a good author! Thank you! Glad you're enjoying two of my stories now! And there should be more Oberyn love!**

* * *

Sansa was just finishing pulling her hair back when Shilo, wearing a warm orange gown, ran in and took her by the hands. Sansa laughed as her cousin pulled her out, insisting that Sansa joins her on her walk. And Sansa could hardly refuse, Shilo went on a walk every day and rarely invited anyone to join her.

"Come on Sansa."

"I am! I am! Shy?" Sansa called her cousin by the pet name that Robb had gave her many years ago, "Can we go see the sea?"

"Yes, not lets go."

Sansa giggled the entire way down as Shilo dragged her out. The two girls received some looks as they ran along the halls, finally they were out in the warm and the fresh air. Sansa stood still for a moment and said her prayers before pointing out to the water. There was a boat, Shilo sat herself down on the wall as the two looked out at the boat. What would they do...where would they go if they had their own boat?

"She may not be the grandest ship in the world, or the fasted," Lord Baelish said, startling the girls who turned to see him. Shilo decided that not even Lord Baelish would destroy her mood today. "But she's mine." Sansa and Lord Baelish sat down either side of Shilo. "I've always wanted a ship, now I want a dozen. Strange, isn't it?"

"What is?" Sansa asked as Shilo stood.

Shilo always felt uneasy around Petyr Baelish, and against her better judgement, she walked a distance away, leaving Sansa in his company. Her mood was good and cheerful. The day bright and warm, and Shilo did not want to spend any time with Little Finger. Shilo sat with her back against the wall, uncaring if her dress got dusty, she could feel the sun on her face and smiled. She smiled for the sun and for Sansa, she smiled thinking of happier times. She smiled for her family and her home; Winterfell not the Vale.

* * *

_Shilo was walking through Winterfell, having just finished her lessons with Septa Mordane, she was ready for some solitude. She was walking around the edge of the village, having seen Theon come out from seeing Ros, and Shilo was in no mood for his vulgar banter. A smile broke out upon her face as she saw Jon Snow walk towards her; Shilo and Jon always were close since she had came to Winterfell. True, she shared the title of ward with Theon, but he had only teased her. Her cousin Robb had felt stuck in the middle, wanting to defend her but wanting to join in the fun with Theon. Jon had defended her, he always had. The two were thick as thieves, but she knew, when she looked upon his face now there was something wrong. Her smile dropped as Jon stopped in front of her. _

_"Jon?"Shilo asked gently._

_Jon was as white as the snow he was named for and his eyes were sad, "Shilo, I...Lord...Father wishes t-to speak with you."_

_"Jon, what's wrong?" Shilo was unnerved by Jon, it was unlike him to be this way, particuarly with her. "Jon, love, you can speak to me."_

_"Shy...may I escort you some of the way?" Jon asked, holding his arm out for her. Shilo linked her arm and the two began the slow walk to Lord Stark. "Shy...I do not know what has happened I only walked upon then when they decided they must speak with you."_

_"Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat?"_

_"Yes, their faces were grave. I do not know what was wrong but...it does not appear to be good news." Jon spoke, he felt more at peace with her now; but he could recall when he walked upon his father and Lady Stark. Lady Catelyn had not even scolded him for walking upon them, it was in fact her idea that they send Jon for Shilo. "Shilo, you know what ever it may be, I'll be here for you."_

_"From the sounds of it, I may need a hand after wards, it sounds like awfully bad news...where are we going?"_

_"Lord Stark said he would be in the Gods Wood."_

_All of a sudden, Shilo felt ill. Her stomach felt like a deep, deep pit and her throat went dry. Uncle Ned would speak to her here if he had found her praying to the Gods or if it was important. And of course, now it had to be the latter. Shilo had a feeling she would need Jon after._

_"Jon? Let's not say anything more. No more until we have to part ways, when we shall say good bye and you shall tell me where I can find you after."_

_Jon nodded with a grim smile, Shilo wasn't bossy, and she didn't mean to be. He just knew that the weight of this had hit her full force and the two walked in silence until they came to the Gods Wood. By one of the pools they could see Lord Stark, who turned from the young couple. With his father's back turned, Jon took the chance to take Shilo's hands in his and brought them to his planted two light kisses on her knuckles, one on each hand before he wished her luck. He told her, he was going to finish his lessons in the Library, but to look out for Ghost before bidding her farewell and leaving her to walk over to Lord Stark who was now watching them. Shilo walked to her uncle, who held his hand out to her. She placed her smaller ones in his and he drew her close as he warmed her hands._

_"Shilo, little wolf," Eddard called her. Cat had rebuked him several times and so he called her that in private. She was more wolf then anything, and he knew she would never forget she was an Arryn. "Little beauty, we need to speak. Sit."_

_Lord Stark sat, gathering his cloak so some was lying on a branch for to two to sit upon. He made sure there was enough spare to wrap around his niece. Ned Stark loved her as though she was one of his own, he had watched her grow and could see her both Arryn and Tully in her, but there was Stark in her too. She was strong and happy with her cousins, she took her teasings from Robb and Theon. She cooed over Ricken and Sansa, and played gamed with Bran and Arya. And to Jon, it seemed she was a God send, the two spent a lot of time with each other and were incredibly close, and although Cat wasn't too fond of the relationship between the two, Ned couldn't find it in himself to split the two up. Shilo sat down next to her uncle, who still held one of her hands in his._

_"Shilo, we've had news from Kings Landing." He stopped from a second, feeling himself tear up a bit again. "Now, Love, listen to me. We are here for you but perhaps you would feel better with your mother and brother.."_

_"Uncle Ned...please...tell me what's wrong?"_

_"Shilo," Ned held her hand tightly, "The bird from Kings Landing, it carried grave news, little one. The Kings hand, your father...he...he is gone, little wolf...little falcon."_

_Shilo felt numb, she knew it was bad when she and Jon made her way other here but this..this wasn't what she expected. Her father? He was was dead? No, she refused to believe it; she hadn't seen her father in years, nor her mother; but her father always sent her a gift for her name day, and had even began to send silver stag north for her cousins when Shilo had asked it. Shilo was upset and jerked slightly as her Uncle touched her cheek. She was crying, she hadn't even noticed. She looked from his hand to his eyes, searching for a lie. She was desperate to find one but she knew no matter how hard she looked, there would be no lie to be found; her uncle was not so cruel as to play this kind of prank, it was true..._

_"Father...? He...he is...d-dead?" Shilo choked up._

_"Aye, child. He is with the Gods now." Ned spoke, tears slipping down his own face as he watched the young girl, whom he had watched grow up, whom he thought of as a daughter, he watched her break down in front of him. Ned took hold of her hands and wrapped and arm around her, hugging her close, he pressed a small kiss a top her forehead; holding her as she wept. "I know, sweet child. Jon Arryn raised me, as I do with you. He shall be missed, don't worry Shilo."_

_"I...I...I want..to...stay here...p-please don't send me back to my m-mother..." Shilo cried._

_Although Ned had thought that would be best, now that he held the crying girl, he knew the best thing for her would be to keep her here. She would heal better in Winterfell, with her aunt and cousins, with the people that had watched her grow and come to love to her. Here, with him who had loved her father as she did. Only here, could the grieving Shilo Arryn be comforted by the kind Jon Snow, no...he wasn't parting them._

_Ned sat cradling her as she sobbed and wept, and slowly she began to calm down. "Shilo? Are you well?"_

_"Not very after that. May I take leave, Uncle?"_

_Nedd nodded. And Shilo walked from him, when she was near where she and Jon had stood before she stopped, and ran back to Nedd. She launched herself upon him, engulfing him in a hug and her uncle, despite his grief could not keep the chuckle from escaping. He held her in this embrace and smiled, squeezing her tight as he heard her say,_

_"Thank you Uncle Nedd. I know you loved Father too, he looked after you when you were a boy, like you're taking care of me now. I know you'll miss him just as much as I do, if not more. But I'm here for you just as you are for me. I love you Uncle Nedd."_

* * *

"Shilo?" Sansa spoke, breaking her cousin's trance.

"I'm okay. I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"Before King Robert and Queen Cersei came to visit Winterfell, Uncle Nedd told me about the death of my father."

"I was too busy with thoughts of princes and knights?" The young cousin asked bitterly.

"Now Sansa, everyone dreams." Shilo said softly.

Sansa sat on the ground next to her cousin, "What do you dream about?"

"Being back in Winterfell. Wondering how things would be if we had stayed, all of us. If Bran hadn't fallen. All of us, healthy and happy. You and me, Arya and Bran and Ricken. Aunt and uncle, Theon and Robb and...and Jon."

"Was...Jon your prince?" Sansa asked meekly, "I told my Lady Mother about how I wished for a prince and she said the man you hold close to your heart is your prince; so my Lord father was my Lady Mother's prince."

"I...I don't know. Jon and I were always close, Sansa, but I was close to Robb also." Shilo said, trying to make the subject of conversation disappear. Jon had treated her differently and she was sure she had felt something for Jon, but that was wrong wasn't it?

"Yes, but Robb didn't sit and talk with you for hours. He didn't wrap his arms round you, he didn't hold your hands or..."

"Or?"

"Or kiss you." Sansa said quietly, "I saw the two of you together one night, when I was going to my room. It was the first night he left Ghost with you."

* * *

_A young Sansa opened her door in a fresh dress and was ready to head back to the dining hall. Arya had gotten her other dress mucky when she started throwing food, Robb had taken her to her room and Sansa had followed after to change; but she hid behind an almost closed door when she heard someone coming. She watched curiously as Jon Snow came up with Shilo and Ghost trotting along behind them. Jon stopped at Shilo's door, and kissed her knuckles as he id her good night._

_"I do not wish to be alone Jon."_

_"I'm unsure of what to do, Shy I can spend every waking hour possible with you. But...Ghost!"_

_The small white Direwolf pup perked up as Jon called his name and padded over to the two teens._

_"Ghost can stay you!" Jon said smiling. "I don't mind if he's with you, and if you don't want to be alone..."_

_"Are you sure Jon?"_

_Jon knelt down as Ghost jumped up, "Now Ghost, are you up for an important mission?"_

_"Woof!"_

_"Now, our Lady Shilo isn't feeling too well and doesn't want to be alone. Think you can stay the night and keep her company?"_

_"Woof!"_

_Shilo giggled and lowered herself down to Ghost, petting him, "Oh thank you, I do love you so much Ghost! You'll get a nice reward for this!"_

_Shilo stood as Ghost made a sound which almost sounded like purring and opened the door to her room. Ghost ran straight in, unlike his siblings, Ghost was wary of almost everyone but Jon, and the pup's other exception was Shilo, who doted on the Direwolf pup._

_Jon stood as he looked at Shilo who watched as the pup made himself a bed in her blue cloak, "And what about me? I persuaded the young one to take this noble mission upon himself, do I get a reward?"_

_"Of course, Lord Snow!"_

_"Cheeky."_

_"What would my lord like?"_

_"Perhaps a favour from the fair maiden?"_

_Sansa watched as her cousin handed Jon her handkerchief, only for Jon to take hold of her hand and press a kiss to it, something Sansa was used to seeing. What shocked her was when Jon stepped closer to her cousin and placed a hand on her waist and the other came to Shilo's fair face. With two fingers, Jon stroked Shilo's cheek and spoke to her in a low voice that Sansa could not hear. Sansa watched as the two inched closer, soon their noses touched and Sansa could see a faint blush on her cousins cheeks; then Shilo tilted her head and Jon closed the gap between them. It was a soft, light kiss, but Shilo's hands came up and rested on his shoulders as Jon cupped her cheek. The two parted, and as Sansa watched she felt content seeing Shilo smile so brightly. _

_Jon pulled away first as the two heard Catelyn in another corridor. " I'll see you tomorrow?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Take care of her." Jon commanded Ghost, before placing a large hand on Shilo's soft waves and kissing her forehead, "Good night Shilo."_

_"Good night Jon."_

* * *

"I know I shouldn't have been watching, but I didn't want you to know I was there."

Shilo smiled at the memory, "It's okay Sansa, no harm done. But...yes."

"Yes?"

"I suppose Jon was my prince, he certainly saved me." Shilo smiled at Sansa and could sense the question brewing in her cousin's eyes. "When my father died, I was in a bad way. He didn't allow me to loose myself."

"I'm glad."

* * *

** Sorry this was different to other chapter and this is nothing like how I planned, so this was a shock to me how it turned out but I think it's good. =] **

**A bit about Shilo's life in Winterfell, and how she got on with Jon and how she was told about her father's death. What do you al think?**

**UmbraLunae xox**


	4. Chapter Three

**Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting =] I hope you're all enjoying the story so far, even if I haven't been writing lately. I am sorry for that, but I've just been busy!**

**TWD**** - Sorry, this came out so late! It's not what anyone would call really soon, huh? But at least I updated! Glad you're liking it so far, and thank you for reviewing!**

**Katheryne B**** - Thanks for the review and I'm so glad you're loving it!**

**Zoey943**** - Thanks for reviewing, we'll get to Oberyn when he enters. I'm trying to go through an episode in a chapter, but we won't get to Oberyn until I reach season 4.**

**Guest**** - Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it!**

**Nienna12**** - Thanks for the review! And this came up as quickly as I could manage!**

* * *

Shilo had been wandering around on her own for half the day; whilst she did enjoy the company of the Tyrells with her cousin, Shilo couldn't shake the feeling she had about them. They seemed nice enough, but with someone like Lady Olenna in the family, just how just and kind were they? When Margery had found Shilo and Sansa together and insisted that they join her and her ladies in the gardens, Shilo had made excuses to leave. Despite Sansa's attempts to keep her cousin with her, Shilo did not stay and spent the in the library before leaving for a walk.

"Hello, good lady."

Shilo snapped out of her trance at the slight touch on her arm, "Oh, Lord Varys. Hello, how is this day treating you?"

"Oh, sweet girl, always so pleasant." Varys smiled at her, out of all the people that knew Varys was not actually a lord, she was perhaps the only one in which he really did not mind she did not call him by his false title. The spider would not consider her a friend, he did not have friends, but if he did; Varys would say she was one. "Why are you not with the other girls?"

The two of them began to walk in step with each other out into he gardens, and Shilo had the feeling that he was leading her to Sansa. Varys was never straight with his messages and he was very sneaky, only telling her things that would profit him. Or in the rare case, if she had information to swap then he would rely something onto her. Varys would never tell her, but he already knew what she would say but he felt he should still give her something back. If Varys was here and leading her to Sansa, it was for good reason. Out of everyone here, Varys was the one that understood the lengths that Shilo would go for Sansa. He had seen how she was when Lord Stark was imprisoned, when they had lost Arya and just how she was with Sansa. She was indeed more wolf then falcon.

"I wasn't in the mood, I'd just ate. But I suppose now that I've had a nice read in the library, I am ready to meet my cousin."

"You learn fast."

"I've had to, to keep up with your gossip and tricks my lord,"

Varys smiled. She was cheeky. "I've heard the odd rumor about a few certain girls. A few certain girls, are having their futures chosen for them by someone with more power then they."

"I'm afraid, my lord, you're speaking of every woman in the land. Every girl's is future is chosen for them, even Queen Cersei did not choose her own destiny."

"Right you are." He smiled, they were getting closer, he could hear the giggling and gossiping girls, "This 'destiny' as you called it, is about being close to someone, to keep the girls close."

The spider may speak in riddles, but Shilo knew he was talking about marriage. So they were going to marry them off, were they? She could understand Sansa, why they would keep her close. She was the last Stark, with Sansa they gained Winterfell. But her? Well, she was Jon Arryn's eldest child; holding her meant they got The Vale, even if her mother did act as though she did not exist. As far as Lysa was concerned, Robin was there and he was now Lord of the Vale.

"I do not see your cousin, but I do see the queen's spies. I think it best we part ways now, child."

Lord Varys left her, and Shilo made her way over to Margery, who stood and hugged Shilo, beaming. Shilo returned the gesture, not wanting to seem ignorant or unpleasant. Although she did not fully trust House Tyrell, being rude to them would do her no good but keeping on their good side may prove to be Sansa's saving.

"Afternoon Margery, I'm sorry I didn't join earlier. I'm afraid my stomach didn't quit agree with my morning meal." Shilo looked down, feigning embarrassment. "Where is Sansa?"

"You're feeling well, now? I'm glad, Sansa seemed rather down without your company. I do quite envy your relationship with each other, it must be lovely. You're as close as sisters." Margery said sweetly as the two girls sat themselves down on the grass, "She was went for a walk with Loras, they seem a lovely couple."

"Certainly a pretty one. Sansa is a young beauty, Loras too." Shilo smiled back, coyly looking at the Tyrell. "I don't think anyone could deny that the Knight of Flowers is certainly as beautiful and charming as the flowers, he's named for."

"And you call him the charmer," Margery teased. "With your honeyed words?"

"Well, I need some talent. How else am I supposed to keep up with the two of you. You have a king in your hands and Sansa has the Knight of Flowers, perhaps."

"I would hope so, perhaps I may gain a sweet sister." Margery sighed, "I'm sure you will find someone, perhaps when I am queen, I should find you a match?"

Shilo smirked slightly, and unforgivingly, her thoughts went to Jon. "You're welcome to try, I may be hard to please."

Margery raised an eyebrow.

"That didn't sound how it was meant to." The dark haired girl giggled.

"Perhaps a strong knight? A bountiful Lord? An exotic prince?"

The two giggled together, she hated to admit it, but even with all of their schemes, Shilo did think Margery would make a good queen. At least a better one then they had now, but it didn't take much to beat Cersei.

"I'll leave it to you, Margery."

"Sounds like I'll have a challenge upon my hands! Listen to me, planning your future!" The Tyrell smiled before dropping her voice to a whisper, "You must think me no better then some, do you think they're planning something now?"

"They're always planning something. If anything, that's one thing I have learnt off Cersei, in the Game of Thrones, you've got to be ahead of the game, you've got to scheme and plan all the way through."

"Yes, I suppose. I suppose my plan is obvious!"

"To become queen? And marry Sansa to Loras?"

"Indeed. And what's your plan?"

"Now that, my dear Margery, would be telling."

* * *

"It's not my wedding."

That was the first thing she heard of Sansa. Shilo did not even see her after Sansa spoke with Loras, so she had excused herself from Margery and went in search of her cousin.

"You're not still moaning, are you?"

Shilo teased her cousin, although Sansa was glad she was not marrying Joffery now; she could not help but be a little jealous that it was now her wedding. The big wedding she had dreamed of as a child. Shilo sat down in a chair near Sansa, as Shae helped her with the gown. She was half listening as Sansa began to speak of High Garden, and dress makers and Loras; and shared a small look with Shae.

"Will they let me invite my family?"

"They haven't asked my opinion."

Shilo looked at Sansa, she could answer that question. _No. They wouldn't Sansa, because even if you did marry Loras, the Lannisters would still control everything._

"But do you think they will?"

Shae looked at Sansa with a sorry look before saying, "No."

"They won't keep me away Sansa."

Her auburn haired cousin smiled at her, " I know, I just meant...it would have be nice, that's all."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door as Sansa and Shae were taking the gown off and within seconds, the gown was back on and Lord Tyrion was in the room.

"Good afternoon my ladies, I was wondering if I may speak with you Lady Sansa?"

"Of course."

"Alone, if I may?"

Shilo saw the glances the Dwarf gave her and Shae, and was rather pleased of Shae for speaking back to the Lord.

"Why do you need to speak with her alone?"

"Shae!" Sansa scolded. "Please excuse her my Lord. She's not from here."

"Sansa, she's only looking out for you, don't be so rude."

Tyrion nodded at the girls, as Sansa spoke again and turned to Shae briefly.

"I am sorry Shae, but may she stay my lord? I trust her as I do Shilo, whom I would also like to stay. Even though Shae tells me not to trust her."

"Sometimes, we hear things that we had wished we would hear in entirely different circumstances."

"It's alright, really my lord."

Tyrion nodded once more, if this was how he was going to tell her then this was how it was meant to be.

"This is awkward, Lady Sansa...plans have been made. It has been arranged, that...I am very sorry my lady, but you and I...we are to be wed."

Shilo looked at Sansa, who had gone white. First her dreams of marrying the young prince were crushed and now her dreams of marrying the Knight of Flowers. Things were becoming uncomfortable, and Shilo stood in front of her cousin.

"Forgive her Lord Tyrion, she's spent the whole day in the sun and you come with rather surprising news. I assure you, her silence is purely because of the heat, and being caught off guard." Shilo smiled at him, "I'm sure once she rests and eats, she will be fine."

"Thank you, Lady Shilo. I was beginning to worry." Tyrion said with much strain, he knew the reason Sansa had went pale and silent. And it was not down to the sun! But Shilo, was doing as Jaime did for him, and looked out for Sansa, no matter the cost. "Well, I should leave the three of you, enjoy the rest of your day, my ladies."

* * *

Shilo lay in bed, Sansa finally asleep beside her. Sansa had wept for hours until finally falling asleep. And now Shilo looked at the canopy above them, perhaps this was what Varys had warned her about. She was rather certain this was what the spider had spoken to her about. So she knew who Sansa was promised to, now what about her?

Who were they going to sell Shilo to? Sansa was going to Tyrion, if that was to happen, then the Lannisters were getting hold of Winterfell, so how were they going to capture The Vale? As she had said to Margery, Cersei had taught her to plan a head, so Shilo lay in bed, awake, trying to think a head. With no luck, without knowing whom she was promised to, she wasn't sure how to get through this.

* * *

**There's another episode done! **

**Hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review!**

**UmbraLunae**


End file.
